


kiss me under a thousand stars

by squintsari



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute Harry, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, dorky harry i guess, embarrassed harry, its my first fic, so hopefully it will be okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 22:04:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2557358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squintsari/pseuds/squintsari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>basically harry is in love with louis, they go on a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kiss me under a thousand stars

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is based off a very very cute fanart that i saw and fell in love with.http://dreamyletters.tumblr.com/image/101473602194 its so cute and i wanted to write a fic off of it so i did and this happened a couple hours later :-) so it's a bit short but y'know oh well. hope you all like it!

Harry wasn't a stalker, because according to the Internet a stalker was a person who harasses or persecutes someone with unwanted and obsessive attention. Which, okay, might have sounded a bit like Harry but who could blame him for having the world's--scratch that the _universe's_ biggest crush on Louis Tomlinson. It wasn't like Harry would spend hours each and every day watching him from behind his books, he had at least some dignity left thank you very much.

Now sure, Harry has been in love with Louis since Louis tripped him back in kindergarten while they were playing soccer and Louis ran over to Harry and kissed his puffy cheeks, but that's besides the point. It's been 12 years since that happened, and a lot of things have changed like the fact that Louis has become the most God like person to ever roam the halls of their school. Luckily for Harry, his mum and Louis' mum are best friends so to say the least Harry gets all the important information that he will use to his advantage one day, but as of right now he'll just stick to watching Louis in the halls and charming every person he meets with a simple smile simply hoping that one day he'll have the guts to start up a raging conversation on why him and Louis should get married and have all the babies in the world, but that's for another time.

He's always had this personal connection with Louis, even though they've only spoken a couple words to each other Harry knows that Louis gets him, because Louis is Louis. He's the most amazing guy in the whole world and he's hot as fuck. Which, is honestly a double threat, hot and amazing, it's hard to find guys like that nowadays. He doesn't even know how someone like Louis Tomlinson has been blessed in his life, he should thank God every day, but Louis is basically God, so what's the point of thanking Louis?

Both Harry and Louis have had their fair share of girlfriends, sure having someone on your arm was cool, but girls were weird and when you kissed them there would always be some type of gloss shit left on your lips, and that was honestly disgusting as god only knows what. But, as the years passed by Harry realized that he wanted nothing more than a boy to care for him and love him. All he wanted was a relationship like Neil Patrick Harris and his husband, was that so much to fucking ask for? 

He came in terms with his sexuality when he saw Louis changing in the locker rooms in middle school. All he can remember was seeing a very voluptuous backside, and back dimples. Not to mention a dick that Harry would definitely not mind taking down his throat until he couldn't even breathe. But that's besides the point. Honestly. The point is Louis Tomlinson was the reason that Harry stuck a couple fingers up his bum at times and got caught with his hairbrush up his bum. But how in the fucking world can you even blame him? Once you see Louis Tomlinson there's no turning back, it's like a dark hole that you can't get out of. It's terrifying but also amazing. 

There isn't much that Harry can do really, only because Louis is the most popular boy in school and he's also charming as fuck. Not to mention he is so gorgeous Harry could cry. Which, he has a couple time but that's no one else's business but his own. And maybe his mum's and sister's. 

“I fucking swear Haz, you just can't keep watching him like some fucking freak.” Niall grumbles, wiping the counter off as Harry simply whines as he lays against the counter with his chin in his hand.

“He's just so gorgeous, have you seen the stubble that he started growing? He literally looks like sex on legs, especially after footie practice and he's all sweaty and panting.” Harry murmurs, falling against the counter with an exasperated sigh, leaving Niall to scoff and simply roll his eyes. “It isn't fair for someone to look as sexy as Louis does!” Harry whines. “What I wouldn't do to just let him have his way with me and for him to just throw me on the bed and—“

Before he can continue with his sexual fantasies, the bell of the bakery suddenly rings through the small room and there walking towards the counter is Jesus himself.

_Well, technically it's only Louis, but who the fuck is Harry kidding? The second coming of Christ could happen and Harry would care more about what Louis had for breakfast._

Tunnel vision is all Harry sees right now, because Louis Tomlinson is walking into the bakery with his perfect side swept fringe and bright blue eyes and all Harry can do is gape like a fucking trout and hope that his plans of marriage and babies with Louis doesn't spill out of his mouth. He literally has to stop all his movements just so he can see Louis walking up to him and--oh shit, Louis Tomlinson is walking up to him and Harry is still staring at him like he wants to jump his bones.

“Hey, Harry, right?” Louis asks, raising an eyebrow as he scratches at his growing beard. Growing beard. Louis is growing a beard and Harry would want nothing more than to feel that scruff between his legs.

 _Yes, fuck yes my name is Harry Styles and I want to get married and ride you into oblivion._ Those words don't actually leave Harry's mouth, but y'know details, details. Harry simple stares at Louis with wide eyes, his cheeks turning into a deep crimson as he nods and can't help the nervous giggle that leaves his lips.

And Louis, fuck him like seriously fuck him for making Harry like this, fucking smiles at Louis and his stupid fucking eyes twinkle and this is it Harry is actual going to die he hasn't even seen Louis' dick yet and that was number one on his bucket list. Harry can only stare at Louis with bright, loving eyes and what the fuck, he swears there are actual hearts coming out of his ears and some kind of Disney Princess song playing.

_Louis is literally smiling back at Harry and Harry is officially dead._

_RIP Harry Edward Styles. Died because of how gorgeous and hot Louis is. And also because Louis Tomlinson smiled the most gorgeous and bright smile he’s ever seen._

“Right, I was just wondering if you wanted to maybe hang out? We could go bowling and like hang out together.” Louis shrugs, gnawing nervously on his bottom lip, and okay--why is the Louis Tomlinson acting all shy around Harry all of a sudden?

Before he can even get an answer out Niall is patting Harry on the back and answering for him. “There is nothing that Haz wouldn't want more than to be able to spend a whole night alone with you, you are basically the creator of his existence. Thank you Louisus.” Niall answers, and okay Harry can only look at Louis with his mouth dropped open as Louis grins widely at Niall's words like he's actually happy that Niall accepted this little intimate get together with Harry.

“Sweet, I'll see you then tomorrow! Can't wait Harry!” Louis says in excitement as he turns on his heels and leaves the bakery, leaving Harry to just stare at the door and gape.

“Right, so I'm going to go home now and cry, and then maybe wank.” Harry nods, slipping off his apron and simply walking out of the bakery, hearing Niall's loud cackling from outside.

_That night is filled with happy tears, ice cream, quick wanks and romantic comedies._

_Harry is officially living the life._

The night leading up to his and Louis' so called date isn't as eventful as he thought it would be. All he does that day is write down possible questions to ask Louis about and also some really funny knock knock jokes.

_He also thinks about riding Louis into oblivion but that's between himself and his right hand._

When he arrives at the bowling alley, he isn't sure what to do or what to say exactly. He's never been on a date with someone, and he's never really spoken to Louis by himself longer than two minutes but there's a first time for everything. The second Harry sees Louis tying his bowling shoes, his legs turn to jelly and the relaxation hits him that he's going on his first date with a boy he's loved since he was 5.

But Harry can do this, he can do anything for crying out loud. He isn't sure how he's managing to make his way towards Louis, or how his dick isn't straining against his jeans at the sight of Louis in those ridiculously tight and sinful jeans of his but somehow he's suddenly standing in front of Louis with wide eyes.

“Hey there Harry, thanks for coming.” Louis says gently, smiling so widely there are actual crinkles by his eyes that Harry definitely doesn't want to lick.

Nope. Definitely not.

“Hi Louis.” Harry manages to squeak out, running a hand through his hair, his eyes locked on the ground.

“Well, c'mon, I'm not going to bite.” Louis chuckles, tugging at Harry's wrist, which Harry thinks he might have came right then and there in all honesty at the sudden touching. Harry can only follow behind Louis like some kind of love struck puppy, watching him in amazement at how carefree and gorgeous and amazing and not to mention gorgeous Louis was. The hard part is trying not to make himself look like a complete idiot in front of Louis, and trying to at least know what he’s doing. He isn’t the most athletic person in the world, but it’s bowling for Christ sakes. It can’t be that difficult. Harry is standing in front of the lane, ball in hand as he furrows his eyebrows, narrowing his eyes at the pins in front of him.

“C’mon curly! You’ve got this!” Louis shouts, grinning widely as he watches Harry cock his head to the side. Louis simply chuckles fondly and stands up, placing his hand on his waist and humming gently in Harry’s ear.

_Don’t get a boner. Whatever you do, don’t think about how gorgeous Louis is or how he’s got his crotch pressed against your ass Harry. Don’t you fucking do it._

Harry takes in a shuddering breath as Louis guides Harry through the movements, causing him to stand perfectly still and let Louis touch him as much as he pleases.

_Manhandle me like that in bed daddy. Please for the love of God._

Before Harry can even process what’s going in, he sees his bowling ball going down the lane and surprisingly making all the pins knock down.

“Nice one curly! Knew you had it in you!” Louis beams. Harry turns around slowly and gives Louis a dopey smile, and before he can even look at Louis properly, Louis is hugging Harry tightly and Jesus fucking Christ.Harry wants to stay wrapped up in Louis’ arms for the rest of his life.

_He wants to lick his biceps for all eternity._

Of course Louis pulls away and winks playfully at Harry, causing Harry to squeeze his eyes shut and try not to have fantasies about Louis.

Yes Harry is the one to get a boner whenever Louis does something, but seriously how can you blame him? Louis Tomlinson is a god. And Harry wants to ride him.

The two of them bowled for a couple more hours, Louis sneaking in tender and secretive touches that had Harry’s mind moving at about a million miles an hour, yet somehow he felt completely comfortable around Louis. Louis felt like home, and it was weird for Harry to even think that, only because this was the longest amount of time that either of them has spoken to the other, but Harry couldn’t have been happier with the way things we’re going between the two. Sadly, all good things come to an end, and what the fuck, they’ve been bowling and talking for hours now, when did that happen?

“Oh shit, I didn’t even realize the time Haz, I better get going. Care for a ride?” Louis questions, while on the inside Harry is literally having some type of mental breakdown because yes he does want a ride from Louis but on the other hand he wants to ride Louis.

_A car ride will have to suffice—for now._

The two walk to car, Louis hip bumping Harry gently, which okay, that’s a bit couple like but who the fuck is Harry to even slightly complain? Being the perfect human being that Louis is, he opens the passenger door for Harry, and Harry can’t even help but swoon at the act of affection that he’s receiving. Moments later Louis himself climbs into the car and begin driving.

_The real question is, how the fuck does Louis even know where he’s going, but Harry’s definitely not one to complain if that means extra time with Louis._

While Harry is fantasizing about Louis and the actual Disney Prince he is, he doesn’t even notice that they’ve stopped driving, and they’re in front of Harry’s driveway. Harry clears his throat and spares a glance at Louis, who for some reason is smiling at him like a fucking knob.

_(The cutest knob the world has ever seen, mind you.)_

“Uh, thanks for tonight, I had a blast.” Harry mumbles, looking down at his lap and gnawing nervously on his bottom lip. Louis notices the action as he leans forward, and holy shit, Harry can actually _smell_ Louis Tomlinson, that’s how close they are. He smells like heaven, and Harry would actually like to die now.

“No problem Haz, I had a blast too.” Louis whispers, he fucking whispers the little shit he is. Harry can only blush as he runs a hand through his hair, unclipping his seatbelt. Before he can even get out the car, he feels Louis’ hands grip his hand and all of a sudden Louis’ deliciously soft thin lips are against Harry’s.

_Holy shit. Harry is having his first kiss with the hottest guy in school._

_What the fuck. They’re like officially married or some shit like that._

Harry’s eyes widened at the sudden kiss, a needy whine leaving his lips as his hands grip at Louis’ hair—his daddy hair mind you. Harry all but moans at the grunt that leaves Louis’ lips, and yes, yes, this is absolutely perfect. This is actually what he wants, now he needs to set the trap and invite Louis into his bed and suck him off and—

“Harry Styles! It is way past your curfew!” Is all Harry hears as he pulls back immediately with wide eyes, his head whipping to the window as he sees none other than his mum yelling at him like a fucking crazy woman.

 _Great. This is just great._ Now, Louis will think he’s a mummy’s boy and he won’t be getting any dick for the rest of his life. Might as well start planning his funeral.

But for some reason Louis grins and rolls down the window, waving at Anne and chuckling fondly.

“Sorry Mrs. Cox, didn’t mean to keep Haz out so late. Lovely boy he is, forgot all about his curfew!” Louis yells out the window. Harry glances at his mum and sees her eyes widen, but then sees a genuine smile on her lips. That’s a great sign. A fucking fantastic sign. Anne nods her head and turns back into the house, leaving Harry a blushing and stuttering mess.

“Don’t worry, there will be plenty of opportunities for us to kiss like that again. Without any interrupting mum’s too.” Louis smirks. He fucking smirks, and Harry honestly can’t even believe his ears. Louis Tomlinson wants to kiss him more, like actual proper snogging. Harry stares wide eyed at Louis before Louis presses a chaste kiss against Harry’s lips and smiles.

“So I’ll text you, but I was just wondering if I could put boyfriend with a bunch of banana and peach emojis as your contact name?” Louis asks smoothly, which causes a squeal to leave his lips. A very manly squeal thank you very much.

“Yeah, I would like that a whole lot.” Harry nods, smiling so widely the dimples in his cheeks are burning from the stretch. Louis grins widely and nods, kissing Harry once more before Harry gracefully leaves Louis’ car.

And by gracefully, Harry all but runs home, trips over his own feet at least three times, hears Louis laughing from his car before he runs up the stairs to his room and can only scream like a little girl at how amazing his life is currently.

That night, as he’s about to fall asleep his phone lights up with a new message from an unknown number.

 _Sweet dreams babes, see you tomorrow. xx_ The text reads. Harry simply grins at the messages and locks his phone, but not before he puts Louis into his phone with the contact name, _‘lou my bf as in my actual bf.’_

_End._

**Author's Note:**

> this is my very first fic, so i hope you all like it idk. there's going to be a sequel HOPEFULLY with smut and yeah.  
> you can find me on twitter @movezouis :-)


End file.
